


text me now

by sunflowerbebe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, bickering between kisses, cute coupley shit, i dont know how to fix it im small brain, i know the way i set up the texting format is atrocious i am so sorry, im really into it, its a bop, ive had this in my wip forever and when the song dropped i was like bruh, this doesnt follow the lyrics exactly, this is more cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbebe/pseuds/sunflowerbebe
Summary: Younghyun doesn't like being left on read.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	text me now

"Ugh."  
"What."  
"He left me on read"  
"Mm"

  
  
Sliding down from his sitting position on the couch, Younghyun groaned until he landed on the floor.  
"It's already 10:30. Why the hell does he have to practice so late?"  
Wonpil made a noise, adjusting his own position now that there was a free space on the couch. "Why are you texting him when he's practicing?"  
"Because he was texting back!" Younghyun whined. "Who just stops talking like that? Not even a 'ttyl' or anything..." Pouting, he reread the chat.

to : 😍😍yoon boyfriend😍😍

9:55pm

-babyyyy  
-are you still practicing? text me  
-come to the dormm

  
10:11pm

-haha hyung you're so cute  
-im almost done  
-aaaand he's alive  
-can't you just use the drum pad?  
-i like the full set better  
-but I miss u😭  
-hahahaha im almost done  
-noooo  
-come homeee

  
10:15pm

-❤❤❤  
-it's late  
-talk to me  
-??  
-😭😭

"Ugh." He closed his phone, letting it fall on his chest.  
Jae sighed from his room, door open. "Workaholic."  
"That's what I'm saying!" Younghyun frowned, staring up at the ceiling. "I haven't seen him all day.. What is he doing?"  
From Wonpil's phone came the sound of his game character dying. "But hyung didn’t you tell him not to come back so late anymore?"  
"Exactly! I told him like 5 times already!”

There was a snicker from Jae's room as Wonpil restarted the game.  
"I think he's getting comfortable with you Brian. Not listening anymore.”

Wonpil added. "He never listened in the first place. Maknae on top.”

Younghyun rolled onto his stomach. “This is important though! And isn't it just common sense to at least reply?" He groaned. "Everyday he gets more handsome he thinks he can get away with more and more. What a brat.."  
Wonpil laughed. "You know it's not like that. He only does it because you're so nice anyways. Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you two argue. Well besides that one time he refused to share those dumplings with you an-"  
Younghyun quickly interrupted. "Oh god stop, I don't wanna talk about that. Listen, food is a sensitive thing."  
"Oh I'm aware. But you should pull something like that again. I mean, he always shares now right?"  
"Shouldn't you just ignore him back?" Jae added. "Taste of his own medicine kinda thing?"  
Squinting, Younghyun analyzed the texts. "I don't think he's doing it on purpose though.. He's just... kind of oblivious."  
Wonpil nodded. "Right, so make him see. Wind him up a little."  
Jae chuckled. "I usually wouldn’t agree with that but I get it. Make him listen. If being direct isn't working, be indirect. Or something like that."

“Huh.”  
As the conversation died down, space comfortably filled by the quiet game audio from Wonpil's phone, Younghyun thought about that. It made sense. Not that last part. That made no sense. He meant the whole giving a taste of your own medicine part.

And what’s more it might actually work.

But was he really upset enough to ignore sweet Dowoon? Honestly, at this point he probably should be, considering how many times he told him it bothered him not to properly end a conversation. And especially this late at night. What if he was getting mugged, or passed out, or got in a car crash, or kidnapped, while Younghyun was just chilling at home, completely unaware? It wasn't that hard to just send a thumbs up, or an ok, or a brb, or _something_. To at least spare Younghyun's over anxious heart.

His phone buzzed and he jumped. The phone slipped out of his hand, landing face down on the tile, but he quickly turned it over only to immediately be let down (and not because of a cracked screen).

"..... Jae hyung. Why the hell did you just text me."

Younghyun sat up to glare at Jae, who immediately burst out cackling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my god I can't fucking breathe- your reaction was just priceless you're literally like a kid waiting for a text back oh my god-"

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of getting some revenge _._

 _  
_  
It was an hour later when the dorm’s keypad finally beeped, the others having retired to their rooms a while ago already. Younghyun huffed from where he’d been alone on the couch, partly in exasperation but mostly out of relief.

After about 5 too many beeps (Dowoon never got the number right on the first try), the door swung open. A rush of cold air swept in, making him shiver, and he heard the distinct thump of Dowoon’s heavy bag being tossed aside.

  
"Oh hyung! You're still up?" Dowoon called out.  
Younghyun quickly focused back on his phone as he heard the younger kick off his shoes, closing the door behind him.

"I literally worked on this one fucking rudiment for so long, I'll show you later." Dowoon cleared his throat, opening the fridge. "It's so cold out. Bet you'd love it though."  
From his periphery, Younghyun watched him open a beer with a discarded spoon and take a long drink. _Shit that's kinda hot._  
"You want something?"

He did kind of want some candy, but didn't reply or look up even as Dowoon walked into the main room completely relaxed as if it wasn’t almost fucking midnight _._

Dowoon collapsed on the couch next to him with a grunt.

Younghyun would only have to slump over a liiittle more to lean against him.

Nah. As tempting as it was, he wasn't about to let him off the hook so easy, and forced himself to stay focused on his dead game of pubg mobile.

The room fell silent. Not like their usual comfortable silences, wherein nobody was pissed. No, this was definitely uncomfortable. And someone was definitely pissed.

Dowoon pulled out his phone too, awkwardly clearing his throat.

 _Is he for real? Can he even tell I’m upset?_ Younghyun didn’t know whether he wanted to punch or kiss him. Maybe both.

Almost a minute passed before Dowoon broke the silence.

“Hyung, hyung look at this!” Dowoon sat up and scooched up the couch towards Younghyun.

“It’s my sister’s new puppy! Cute right?” He flipped the screen, pushing it up next to Younghyun’s, their knuckles touching. Younghyun was being stubborn and keeping his eyes on his game, but he could see the puppy through his periphery. It kind of reminded him of Dowoon.

A few seconds passed and the video ended. Dowoon pulled back, cooing to himself. “I think he’s cute..”

Younghyun bit back any reaction. He wanted to keep up the chic façade. That would work against Dowoon best.

For once he was thankful for his resting bitch face.

The video sound replayed a few times, but Dowoon’s eyes weren’t on the screen.

Suddenly he leaned towards Younghyun again.

“What are you doing?” Dowoon asked, peeking at the stale game (Younghyun’s a camper).

“Pubg?”

Younghyun didn’t reply. A few seconds passed.

Someone passed his window. _Headshot_.

“Ooh. Nice one.”

Younghyun could feel Dowoon’s eyes drifting away from the gameplay and up to his face again.

He looted for almost a minute, ignoring him.

“Why aren’t you talking to me? Are you mad at me?” _Finally_.

He kept his head down at the game as Dowoon tried to catch his line of sight, first dipping his head then eventually full on sliding off the couch to kneel in front of him.

“Are you mad at me?” As soon as the realization had hit, Dowoon’s voice had lowered both in pitch and volume, treading lightly. Younghyun’s heart was starting to feel all warm and cuddly.

Dowoon started rubbing Younghyun’s leg gently. “What did I do? What did I do wrong?”

He waited for a response. When none came, he sighed and murmured again. “What did I do..”

After 15 more seconds of Younghyun enjoying his eyes on him, Dowoon abruptly stood up. Younghyun didn’t have to look to know he was pouting, but he was still tempted to take a glance. Dowoon jogged to the kitchen before he got the chance.

He heard Dowoon filling the coffee machine.

 _Is this man really about to drink coffee at_ \- He checked the time - _11:40pm??_

He tried to turn his attention back to the game, but ended up bouncing his leg impatiently for a minute, wondering what Dowoon was up to, and jumped when he got sniped out of the blue.

Ranked #80, which was low even for his noob standards, he tossed the phone to the side and crossed his legs, letting out a sigh loud enough for Dowoon to hear.

That seemed to have an effect as he heard some clattering, Dowoon apparently speeding up whatever he was doing.

Dowoon came back, resuming his apologetic position in front of Younghyun, this time with a steaming mug in hand.

“Coffee?” He prompted.

Younghyun nearly snorted again. The idea of Dowoon making coffee at night to give Younghyun rather than for himself was somehow even more ridiculous, but it’s the thought that counts right? If Younghyun wasn’t so determined, he would have let up right then.

Dowoon held the mug in front of Younghyun for a few seconds, subtly moving it closer and closer towards Younghyun so the steam would hit his face the way he liked it. He dipped his head down so Younghyun had to actively look away to not meet his eyes.

“Ah hyung, why are you mad?” Dowoon turned to set the coffee down and pulled a bag of doritos and a chocolate bar from his sweater pocket, cautiously putting them in Younghyun’s lap.

“Are you hungry? Do you want snacks?” Dowoon squeezed his knee, massaging little circles with his thumb. Younghyun didn’t react, and he slid the chocolate into Younghyun’s open hand. “It’s your favorite..”

Maybe it was fucked up, but Younghyun was loving being pampered(?), especially after being brutally, _excruciatingly_ ignored for a whole _hour_. He was definitely going to stretch this out as long as he could.

“Hyung-ah can you at least tell me what I did wrong? Please?”

Dowoon sighed and got up to sit next to him, keeping his hand kneading on his knee.

“Why are you doing this.. What did I do?”

He felt a hand reach around his shoulder up to pet his hair.

“Baby, what did I do, really?”

Younghyun felt his heart flutter as Dowoon scooted closer to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Why are you mad..”

All of a sudden Dowoon got really close, reaching over Younghyun for his phone on the other side of the couch. Younghyun noticed he wasn’t wearing anything underneath his zip-up and honest to god almost blushed.

Dowoon finally let him breathe, pulling back to scroll on his phone for a minute.

“Is it because I didn’t answer your messages?”

He watched from his periphery as Dowoon looked back up at him.

“I didn’t ignore you on purpose, I swear. I saw the first message but then I had to put the phone down..”

Dowoon took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before taking Younghyun’s hands.

“What should I do..” He kissed the tops of his hands, first the left then the right.

“Tell me… What am I supposed to do..

You don’t want chips, or chocolate, or coffee... you just don’t like me?”

Dowoon tipped his head into Younghyun’s line of sight, sliding an arm back around him, but the older looked away.

“You have to tell me. Please?”

How could he resist?

Finally, Younghyun shifted his eyes to meet Dowoon’s.

They stared at each other. Dowoon was really giving his best sad puppy eyes, though probably unintentionally, and with how close they were and how Dowoon was massaging his waist it was taking a lot for Younghyun to not just absolutely melt.

He pointed to the wall clock before he had any more time to consider letting the whole thing go.

Not breaking eye contact, Dowoon almost imperceptibly widened his eyes. “Get out?”

Younghyun shook his head. “Time.”

If it weren’t for the whirring AC, Younghyun would have heard Dowoon let out the tiniest sigh of relief.

“Is it because it’s late?”

“…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

Younghyun did his best not to roll his eyes, opting to just look to the side again.

“It’s because it’s late right? It’s late and I didn’t answer your messages? I’m sorry.”

Younghyun sighed, propping his chin up with an arm so that he leaned away from Dowoon, who sat up to follow him, feeling unfair.

“Hyung I'm really sorry, I didn't realize it was such a big deal...”

His face was so close, all Younghyun would have to do to get a kiss is turn his head.

"Well it is. I don't like that shit. How many times have I asked you to just text back? If you don't want to just tell me."

Dowoon pushed even closer. “No I want to. Sorry."

Younghyun side eyed him.

“You won’t do it again?”

“I won’t."

They stared at each other again, Younghyun waiting for Dowoon to get impatient.

"I won't do-

Younghyun quickly swooped in, cutting Dowoon off with a kiss like he always loved to, keeping his eyes open to watch Dowoon’s widen in surprise.

Reaching a hand up to steady Dowoon’s face, he tried to deepen the kiss but ended up laughing into it. Dowoon was confused but laughed a little too, scanning Younghyun’s face to make sure he wasn’t losing it.

“What? That’s it?”

Younghyun twisted his fingers into Dowoon’s hair. “I missed you.”

“Wait back up, what? Are we good?”

Younghyun couldn’t stop giggling. “We're good.”

Dowoon’s laughter started small, still confused, but as Younghyun kept kissing him it started clicking, and he gasped, slapping his shoulder lightly. “What the hell! Were you kidding me? Oh my god I thought you were really mad!”

“I am!” Younghyun tried to hold back a smile as he leaned in again.

“Then why are you laughing?” Dowoon’s face was burning as he kept one hand on Younghyun, the other half-heartedly covering his quickly reddening cheeks. “Jeez hyung, I thought I really fucked up!”

Younghyun could hardly breathe between laughter and kisses. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, come here.” He pulled his hand away. Before leaning back in, he clarified. “I just really don’t like when you ignore my messages.”

This time he let his eyes flutter shut, snaking both hands up Dowoon’s back to tangle in his hair. Dowoon pulled back.

“I know, but-“

“You don’t know! At least you didn’t before.” He could hardly get through a sentence without giving in to the urge to kiss him silly, but managed to pull back again. “I love you so much but you test me everyday boy.”

Dowoon smiled the same goofy smile he always did when they were making out. “Ok ok, I get it. I really didn’t do it on purpose though!”

Younghyun pouted, pinching Dowoon’s warm cheek. “Please just try, ok? I worry so much. Really. I've been just sitting here looking at my phone."

Dowoon nodded, pushing closer impatiently. “Ok”

Younghyun flicked his forehead softly. “And come home earlier!”

He made a noise of agreement, clearly distracted, as he pushed Younghyun down on the couch to kiss down his neck.

With a scoff Younghyun pulled the zip on Dowoon’s sweater down, cackling when the younger sucked in a breath at the cold air. Other than an attempt at a jab to Younghyun's ribs, Dowoon didn’t fight or actually do anything to zip it back up, arms preoccupied holding himself up over Younghyun, opting to just complain.

“It’s fucking cold, you asshole.”

Younghyun snickered through another kiss. “Then why were you wearing nothing out in the cold like this?”

“I'm not wearing nothing, I'm wearing a sweater that's now unzipped thanks to you.”

Younghyun rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

He subconsciously slipped his hands under the sweater, jumping when Dowoon suddenly gasped at the skin on skin contact, bringing one arm up to hold Younghyun’s wrist as he laughed airily.

“You're freezing hyung.”

Younghyun laughed too and smirked, running his hands all over Dowoon’s torso up to his neck just to watch him curse and shiver through giggles, and replied sweetly. “But you’re so warm~”

Dowoon pinched Younghyun to get him to stop moving, but he was already wrapping his arms around Dowoon and pulling him back down for a cuddle.

He chuckled as Dowoon mumble "you're ridiculous" while snuggling his head into the crook of his neck, black curls tickling his ear.

"If I'm ridiculous you're extra ridiculous."

"Stop trying to one up me."

Younghyun let out a long, dramatic sigh, breaking into a smile when he heard muffled laughter.

They didn’t move for a few minutes, residual giggles dying down replaced by even breathing, Younghyun idly tracing hearts underneath Dowoon's unzipped sweater on his back. 

“You’re not asleep right?”

Apparently Dowoon thought an appropriate response would be to bite the side of his neck, to which Younghyun stuck his tongue out in faux disgust, turning his head to touch noses.

“You’re so weird.”

Dowoon wiggled his eyebrows. “Thanks.”

Younghyun rolled his eyes, but murmured. “I like when you’re nice to me.”

“I’m always nice to you.”

“I mean extra nice.”

Dowoon snorted. “Aww my boyfriend wants me to be soft.”

Younghyun smiled, deciding to own it. “Hey if that means you bring me snacks then yea, I do.”

Suddenly Dowoon pushed himself up with one arm, reaching past Younghyun and over the side of the couch for something on the floor. Before Younghyun could complain that he was cold, Dowoon popped back up with the abandoned chips and chocolate in hand, and a stupid ~~ly adorable~~ grin.

“What’d you say babe?”

Younghyun rolled his eyes again but he couldn't hide his blush. Easily choosing the chocolate bar, he craned his neck to peck Dowoon on the nose. “Thank you.”

Dowoon tossed the chips aside and flopped back down, mumbling a quiet "you're welcome" into Younghyun's shoulder.

After peeking over Dowoon to double check that the chips hadn’t exploded all over the floor, Younghyun peeled open the chocolate wrapper, then tapped Dowoon’s head.

Assuming he was getting a kiss, Dowoon lifted his head. Younghyun indicated to the candy.

In Dowoon's mind, chocolate was always welcome, even if he expected something much sweeter, and he grinned, not even hesitating to take a bite. Younghyun laughed softly. “Is it my favorite or your favorite?”

He didn’t let Dowoon reply before he pulled him in for a kiss.

Needless to say Younghyun felt similarly about the ranking of chocolate versus boy friend in terms of sweetness.

As he kept deepening the kiss, even after the chocolate was long gone, Dowoon broke away, hiding his burning face back in Younghyun’s shoulder. Younghyun chuckled softly, taking Dowoon’s hand to intertwine their fingers while Dowoon caught his breath.

After a moment Dowoon whispered. “You’re so cheesy.”

Younghyun squeezed their hands and whispered back. “You love it though.”

Dowoon scoffed. It was true though, so he left it alone.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

By the time Younghyun had finished the chocolate bar, Dowoon was fast asleep. He should know better than to cuddle on the couch with him. Small couch plus clingy and exhausted boyfriend. It was a recipe for back pain.

But he was enjoying the weight on top of him, and wasn't about to wake Dowoon. He sighed, mentally preparing for a fucked up back in the morning.

_I'm sacrificing myself for this man.... He'd damn well better start texting back..._

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I hope you enjoyed reading and are having a wonderful day/night  
> inspired by:  
> 1.[TEXT ME NOW](https://youtu.be/5FxsR6lW8cQ) BY YOUNG ONE  
> 2\. this youtube couple's [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhbcGaxuGmc)  
> and 3. some of the things that have come up during yk’s lives, notably the debate around yk’s use of emojis and the very interesting revelation that dowoon doesn’t wear anything under zip up sweaters.  
> also if you spotted the jenna marbles quotes I fucking love you


End file.
